


Team Twins

by amieandjas



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lucretia and Magnus are twins too, M/M, Magnus is trans in this one, Other, my first taz fic, rated mature for language, very non canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amieandjas/pseuds/amieandjas
Summary: Magnus and Lucretia Burnsides are twins too, and they alone understand what Taako and Lup go through when one of them dies, and vice versa.





	1. First  Meeting

Taako is lazily sitting across the armchair he was offered upon entering the room, Lup is relaxing on his legs. It's uncomfortable, but he'd never tell her that.

The captain of their team is sitting across from them on a couch, next to some human in jeans and a dwarf with flowers tucked into his gross beard. The atmosphere in the room is awkward and silent, only permeated by the crackling of decorative flames in the fireplace.

Preferably the next four months of training and the subsequent two months of interplanar travel won't be this uncomfortable. The other members of the team so far don't seem to be the type Taako would normally associate with. He can only hope that the other two (who are far more than fashionably late at this point) will be better company.

Just as he's about to try to break the silence, a voice from outside reaches into the room. "Lucy, if you don't want to do this, we can just go back home. There were enough candidates, they can find someone else."

"No, Magnus.. I just, I'm just... I need a moment." The second voice is harder to hear, and the elf thanks his elegant ears for their sensitivity. Anything he knows about his fellow.. teammates, is an advantage.

About 73 seconds later, there's a loud knock on the door. Davenport, looking relieved, quickly answers, pulling the door open to reveal the two humans standing behind it.

Lup stands up, her ears perked with interest. "More twins."

The young man grins amicably, "Sorry we're late. I'm Magnus, and this is my sister Lucretia. Did we miss anything important?"

"No, we waited to begin the meeting." Davenport has put on his most disappointed face.

Lucretia looks nervously around the room before settling on the captain. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. You must be Captain Davenport?"

"Yes-" Davenport's reply is cut off as Magnus enthusiastically shakes his hand.

"Nice to meet you finally, Capnport!"

Taako's mouth curls upwards at the corner. Maybe this won't be so bad.


	2. Prison Training

Lucretia Burnsides stares at Davenport in disbelief. “You must be joking. Merle put you up to this.”

“There's a high possibility that we will be separated at times during the mission. What can go wrong will go wrong and whatnot.” The Captain sighs. “We're going to draw names, and spend 24 hours in a mock prison cell with that or those persons.”

She looks up from her journal. “Capnport, we've only known each other for three weeks, but you have to know this about me by now. I don't do well separated from Magnus.”

“That's the point of the exercise, Lucretia.” Davenport casts a frustrated glance up at her. “I've given you advance warning so that you'll have time to prepare yourself, but the others will be told at the 'mission’ briefing. Please keep it a secret until then?”

“Fine.” She clenches her left hand around her pencil. “Taako's going to freak out though.”

“I am aware.”

××××××

“What is this, Secret Santa?” Taako glances down at the bucket with several slips of paper in it.

Davenport shakes his head, “Not exactly. I'll read the names off as I pick them out, and that person or persons will be your teammate or mates for the training mission.”

Lucretia is clutching her brother's arm tightly enough to leave marks. She's had a night to prep herself, and she's decided that it's worse than having the exercise thrown on her surprisingly.

Magnus leans down, concerned. “Lucy, you.. are you doing okay?”

“No. Um… I'll explain later.” She smiles at him, but doesn't relinquish her grip.

He accepts her answer with a slight frown, but before he can push for a better explanation, Davenport reads his name out, along with Taako's.

The wizard looks over, giving Magnus an exaggerated wink. Lucretia shuts her eyes as her name is called, hoping against hope that she'll be put with Lup.

Spoiler alert, she's not. Lucretia is going to have to spend twenty four freaking hours with Merle 'creepy vibes’ Highchurch. Her grip on Magnus’ arm tightens.

Lup ends up with Davenport and Barry. She doesn't look too concerned until the Captain outlines the specifics of the mission, and then her hands erupt in flame. “FUCKING WHAT?”

+++++

Taako is huddled on his small bunk mattress, staring up at the tiny simulated barred window in their cell.

Magnus is pacing the four feet of floor space between the bunks and the small (thankfully curtained) bathroom area.

They don't say anything for the first couple hours, just going through silent routines to keep from panicking.

Then Magnus breaks the silence, climbing up to the top bunk. “If Merle godsdamn touches her I'm going to murder his ass.”

Taako chuckles drily, trying not to let his voice shake. “I haven't spent a night apart from Lup in my life.”

“Luce and I were forced apart for a bit a while back. Didn't end well.” Magnus sighs. “Why couldn't she have been paired with your sister? I'd feel safer knowing she was with someone who understands.”

“When we're done with this, wanna help me prank Davenport?”

“Hell yes.” Magnus looks down at him. “Just a warning, I might sleepwalk a little bit.”

+++++

Lucretia is not alright.

Merle is keeping his distance physically, because Magnus had vocally threatened him before the mission started, but he won't stop trying to get to know her.

“Please, Merle, just… please don't, just stop talking.” Her nerves are acting up again. “Shit. I just, I can't freaking stand this.” She gets up, pressing her arms against the simulated bars keeping her trapped. “I'm going to curse whoever came up with this idea so hard…”

“Hey, I'm not going to hurt you or anything, Luce.” 

“Oh Istus. If you ever call me that again…”

“Lucretia then. Look, I'm not a creep, I promise.” He sighs, “I'm going to try to sleep.” Merle climbs into the bottom bunk, frowning.

Lucretia stifles a whimper, pushing the bad thoughts down. It's only 24 hours. What could go wrong?

+++++

Davenport runs to Magnus and Taako's room, pressing the release button. “Magnus, come with me.”

“It's only been twenty two hours, Capnport. What's going on?” Taako stands from his bunk as Magnus jumps down from his.

The captain hesitates before answering, “It's Lucretia.”

Magnus pushes past him before he can say anything else, and Davenport sighs. “Um, Lup is there too, if you want to come Taako.”

“Lucy!” Magnus rushes into the room his sister had stayed in, then freezes. She's glowing white, and curled up on the top bunk, trembling. 

Lup is sitting on the bunk with her, but she hops down when he arrives. “Thank the gods, Magnus. Merle says he woke up this morning and found her like this, so he pressed the emergency button.”

Magnus doesn't respond, just reaches up and pulls Lucretia into his arms. “Lucy, time to wake up now. I'm here.”

The glow subsides, but she doesn't show any other sign of recognition. Lup backs out of the room, throwing her arms around Taako.

“Capnport, I'm going to take her home for tonight. We'll be back tomorrow.” Magnus doesn't wait for a response, just walks out of the training facility with his twin wrapped securely in his arms.

Nobody makes a move to stop them.


	3. Repercussions

Lucretia opens her eyes, blinking a couple times. She gasps when she realizes she's being held, and grabs at the chest of whoever is holding her. Feeling the scars under the fabric of his shirt, she relaxes. “Maggie.”

Her brother's shoulders sag in relief. “Oh thank Istus. I'm going to fucking kill Merle.”

“No, Magnus.. No. He didn't, he didn't do anything. It was just, I was… just alone.”

He frowns, shifting her into a better position and holding her closer. “Then I'll kill Davenport.”

“Magnus, don't be an idiot.” Lucretia laughs, her voice hitching. “Just, he should definitely, he should know better now.”

Magnus tilts her chin up, looking into her eyes. “What was the dream about?”

“Vision. You died. Um, there was a storm. Istus hasn't been making lotta sense lately.”

“How'd I die this time..?”

“You were an idiot. Fought a giant bear or something…” She hugs him tighter. “Don't do that.”

He chuckles, “I always thought I'd go out fighting a bear.”

“Can… where are we?”

“Oh, I took you home.” Magnus lets her go reluctantly as she pushes at his arms. “Told Capnport we'd come back tomorrow.”

“Where's Momma?” Lucretia stretches, wincing at the pain that shoots down her spine.

Her brother frowns, standing up and placing his hands on her shoulders. “She's… working. Got a couple clients right now. Need a massage?”

“Oh please. Those bunks were garbage.” She sighs in relief as Magnus starts pressing his knuckles into her upper back. “Medical work or divination?”

Magnus shrugs. “Dunno. She was rushing when I came in. Barely acknowledged us.”

“Medical then. She moves slow for Divination.” Lucretia looks back at him. “I'm… sorry for scaring you. Were you okay last night?”

He shakes his head. “Taako and I ended up talking about twin stuff. We didn't… sleep at all.”

+++++

“Yeah, I didn't sleep either.” Lup rests her head on Taako's knee. “That was a garbage exercise. Where are the comment cards?”

Her brother's chuckle is shaky, and his hand curls into her hair gently. “Magnus at least understood… I got lucky. How was your group?”

“There were only two bunks, so I 'meditated’ standing up.” She sighs. “I think this trust building mission went awry. There's no way Capnport can separate us again… right?”

“We're gonna get decent revenge. Maggie and I were planning it last night.” Taako sits her up carefully, pulling a comb out of his sleeve and starting work on her hair proper. “The repercussions will be great.”

++++

Davenport sighs. “All in all, I think the actual isolation mission you planned should be cancelled.”

“Perhaps we need to try this again. Put the girls in one cell, and split the rest of your team randomly.”

“If I split either set of twins again, they'll kill me.” He shakes his head. “No more overnight separation.”

“Fine.” Kiri Gomez smirks at him. “You will not believe the amazing plan Magnus and Taako came up with to get revenge for springing this on them.”

“Oh gods.”


	4. Torturing Davenport

Magnus had been loathe to let her come alone, but she managed to secure a private meeting with the captain. Her vision had been more than she had explained to her brother the day before, and their mother had been working all day. But Davenport should know, being as it concerned the mission.

“It’s good to see you doing better, Lucretia.” The gnome walks into the office, hesitating before shutting the door. “What is this about? Magnus is sitting outside, and he gave me murder eyes.”

She laughs, leaning back in the chair. “I told him that you don’t come up with our training missions, so his anger is unwarranted. It’ll take a bit for that to sink in.” Sobering, Lucretia flips open her journal from the night before. “This… um, my episode during the prison exercise was brought on by a vision. From Istus.”

Davenport’s mouth forms a small “o” as he takes his seat across from her. “I imagine that it wasn’t, great.”

“Definitely not. I think we should do everything in our power to avoid this future as possible.” She gives him the base details of the vision, a storm, Magnus dying, them all dying at one point or another, and at the very end, a fractured image of a man in a suit, his skin the colour of living darkness.

There’s silence for a minute, then the captain speaks, his voice quiet and strained. “What… how do we avoid it?”

She sighs, meeting his gaze. “We have to keep a lookout for that storm. If it’s storming the day of lift-off, we don’t go until the sky clears.” Lucretia shrugs to hide the nervous tension creeping up her back, “At least… that’s the only thing I can think of that we can do.”

He nods. “Thank you for telling me. I’ll put the note into the file for precautions.” The captain offers a slight smile, “Feel up to the next training session? Gomez is heading it this time.”

+++++

“Alright, so I guess I should introduce myself. I’m Kiri Gomez, head of the training department and the person who comes up with these-”

She’s cut off by four voices reacting with threats to her health and safety, and she ducks as Magnus’ axe spins past her head. “Holy shit guys, I came to apologize for the last one. I myself do not have a twin, but upon thinking over that exercise, I realize it was harsh this early into the training. Upon Davenport’s request, I will not um, I can’t focus with three arcane foci aimed at my head guys.” She directs this last comment to Taako, Lup, and Lucretia. “Anyway, uh… no more isolation tests. Bad idea. Okay, this next test is a trust exercise. Davenport is going to direct you in teams of three through an invisible maze.”

Taako frowns, “Teams?”

Barry looks nervous. “How are the barriers enforced?”

“Yes teams, and it’s just walls that we charmed to be invisible. Um, there is no magic allowed to be used within the maze, to prevent Y'all from ‘dispel magic’-ing your way out of this one.”

“Okay so we’re in identical mazes? First team out wins?” Magnus places his hand on Lucretia’s shoulder.

“Oh yeah! Um, I had someone from accounting pick the teams based on you guys’ stats, so team one is Taako, Merle, and Magnus. Team two is Lucretia, Lup, and Barry. Pick one member of your team to be in communication with Davenport, and the others will follow their instructions.”

Magnus hands the earpiece to Taako unhesitantly. The elf takes it, giving him a weird look. “You sure Mango?”

“Mango?” The fighter returns the look, then glances at Merle and back. “For all we know, Davenport could decide to speak in another language, and you speak the most of all three of us.”

Merle frowns up at him. “You could just say you don’t like me, ya know.”

+++++

Lucretia has been nominated as team leader. “Okay Davenport, where do we go?”

The captain looks down at the screens in front of him. He can see the walls, and calculates the quickest path through the maze. “Left until you reach the wall, then left again for approximately four metres.”

Taako’s voice comes through his other ear. “Capnport, can you tell us how to find Magnus? The idiot went and got himself lost already.”

“You’ve been in the maze for all of thirteen seconds!” Sure enough, Magnus “rushes in” Burnsides has found himself trapped in a dead end, the opposite side of the maze from the exit.

Lucretia laughs through her earpiece. “Let me guess, my brother already screwed up?” She guides her team to the place Davenport last instructed. “Where now for us, Captain?”

Magnus jumps as high as he can, banging his head on the barrier preventing participants from looking over the edge of the maze. “Ow!”

Taako and Merle follow Davenport’s strained instructions and finally find their teammate. “Good job Magnus, you got us behind. I bet Lucretia’s team has already finished.” Merle frowns at him.

“Judging from their instructions, they’re about halfway out.” Taako sighs, “Come on, let’s go. Capnport, where to next?”

“Don’t call me that. You have that compass?” On receiving confirmation, Davenport continues, “Alright, go north for seven metres.”

“We need a team name!” Magnus grins, following Taako. “Ummm, what about the Thrifty Three?”

Merle shakes his head. “Makes no sense.”

Taako chuckles, “Tres Horny Boys.” His face falls in horror as he hears his mouth make the sounds and he shakes his head abruptly. “Nobody say that aloud ever again please.”

Magnus, however, is looking at him as if he’s a deity. “Yessss.” He yells through the earpiece, “Hey Capnport! Can you call us Tres Horny Boys for the rest of time?”

“No. Taako what have you DONE. Go east until you reach the wall, then turn right and go for twenty metres.” Davenport sighs. “Lucretia, your brother is torturing me. Go left for around 2 metres and you’ll see the exit.”  
+++++  
“TRES HORNY BOYS ARE VICTORIOUS!!” Magnus has repeated the words so many times that the rest of his team, as well as Davenport, are somewhat inured to it.

Lucretia however, is shocked into silence, and her and Barry share a look of horror.

Lup grins, waving at the boys who finally emerged from the maze. “Nah, you guys came in second. And being as there was only two teams…”

Taako collapses on top of her, grabbing the coffee she was drinking and chugging it. “He wouldn’t stop talking. We got lost like, seventeen times.”

His sister laughs, pulling his hair out of the loose braid and starting work on it. “Well, hopefully on a real mission, Team Competent Women will be able to come bail you out.”

Barry looks appalled. “Um, Lup, I’m not…”

“Competent? I know.” Lucretia glares mildly at her until she waves at him in apology. “Kidding, Bluejeans. But you are the science officer, not the exploration chief. I assume you’ll be working on the ship for most missions.”

“None of us know what’s going to happen.” Lucretia beckons to Magnus, who happily joins her on the lounge chair and takes a coffee. “I don’t think Istus even knows. For all we know, Barry could become a necromancer.”

They all laugh at the image of Barry Bluejeans raising undead. Lucretia thinks maybe she’s the only one who notices Barry’s nervous coughing fit.


	5. Family Dinner

Of course Captain Davenport arrives first. Magnus easily lifts him off the ground in a hug. The team is about halfway through training now, and they’ve grown to be less estranged in the last couple months.

In two days, they have their first group simulation aboard the Starblaster. Davenport regrets nothing more than allowing the team to vote on the name for their ship, but it can’t be helped. In the moment, he looks to Lucretia for help.

Unfortunately for him, she is losing her whole shit and sketching the image into her journal. “Mgnus.”

The young man quickly releases the captain. “Sorry Capnport. You’re just so huggable.”

“If you hug me like that again I will throw you overboard in the sim this week.” He smooths his suit jacket. “Taako will help me, so don’t say I’m not strong enough.”

Lucretia chips in, “Team Competent Women will help too, and I’m sure Merle would be up for it.”

Talya Burnsides walks into the living room, a faint smile on her face. “Okay, why are you all going to defenestrate my son?”

Magnus laughs, “I hugged Capnport.”

His mother shakes her head, offering the captain a handshake. “Nice to meet you, Captain.”

“It’s nice to meet you as well, Ms. Burnsides. I can’t thank you all enough for hosting this. I do not want the Tres Horny Boys to have access to my house.” The look of shock on Talya’s face catches him by surprise. Lucretia and Magnus lose it, the latter actually falling to the ground with the extent of his laughter.

Davenport sighs. “I always forget that the rest of the world isn’t as blase with that as we are. Blame Taako for the name. Magnus made sure it stuck.”

Talya frowns at her son, who quickly stops laughing. Before any further altercation can occur, the doorbell rings again, and Lucretia quickly answers it.

+++++

Sitting around the table, the crew of the Starblaster as well as Talya are sharing stories. Taako is for once not critiquing the food, just looking around the large house in silence. The others know by now how to read his discomfort, and Magnus and Lucretia exchange worried glances. Magnus is sitting beside him, and he carefully nudges the elf. “” He murmurs in Elvish, as he knows that most of the crew doesn’t speak it, aside from the actual elves and himself. Lucretia knows a little bit of the language, but not enough to converse in it.

Taako pushes his hand away. He doesn’t do touch. “”

“” Magnus tucks the term into his memory for future translation. “”  
Lup is watching them with narrowed eyes, but shrugs and goes back to the table-wide conversation, deciding to trust Magnus with this. She knows why Taako’s not doing 100%, but if Magnus manages to draw it out of him she’d be more impressed than upset.

Taako’s ears flick in irritation, and he takes a bite of the potato salad in defiance. It’s not bad, but could use more green onion. He glances at the ornate ceiling once more, sighing before looking at his annoyingly persistent friend again. “”

“Oh.” Magnus silently curses. Of course. “”

Lucretia looks over when she overhears the word for house, and watches Magnus’ reaction. She glances around the room, noting the high end furnishings and decor. It had been a shock for them when they first moved in, and they (judging from what she knows of the other twins’ backstory) had lived a more expensive lifestyle than Taako and Lup. So it makes sense that he would be uncomfortable in the (in her opinion) overly decorated mansion.

Magnus has managed to tug Taako into the main conversation, and during the dinner he even started making fun of the meal, and Lup offered Talya help making dessert. The woman accepted eagerly, and Lucretia laughs at that. Her mum sure hates baking.


	6. Sleepy Twin Talks

It had snowed quite a bit during the dinner, and now everyone was basically trapped. Magnus and Lucretia managed to prepare three guest rooms, and offered Magnus’ room to the other twins.

Taako especially had been hesitant, but conceded when Magnus told him that he hadn’t actually slept in there since they moved in, which is entirely true. He basically uses his room to store his weight training supplies. The rest of his things can pretty much fit in a suitcase and a toiletry bag, which he keeps tucked in Lucretia’s room.

Lup looks around as they settle into the room. “So, what was that with Maggie earlier?”

“You speak Elvish better than I do, Lulu.” Taako frowns. “These pajamas we were supplied are sketchy.”

“This nightgown is comfy as fuck.” Lup frowns back at him. “But, why were you actually freaked earlier?”

“Godsdammit Lup. You know why.”

“Not really.”

Silence.

She tries again. “Koko, look… they never said they weren’t rich.”

“Magnus did. At dinner.” Taako shrinks the pants so they’ll stay on his hips. “Or at least he insinuated it.”

“They’re our friends.” Lup grabs his hand, “Plus, they don’t act rich.”

He sighs, climbing onto the bed in the giant tee shirt. “I know. I just, wasn’t expecting a mansion. You look at Magnus and think, ‘that guy grew up in a cottage in the forest,’ you get me?”

She laughs, “Maybe they did, maybe they didn’t. From Lucretia’s stories, their mother is a private cleric, and they’ve moved around a lot. It probably depends on who they’re working for.”

“Now I feel rude.”

“Ah, don’t. They’re probably detectiving us right now.”

+++++

Magnus yawns. “He’s uncomfortable ‘cause of the ‘rich’ atmosphere. First time Momma got a rich client we acted the same.”

“Remember those stupid fancy parties?” Lucretia sighs, curling up against his side. “I think I somehow hated those dresses more than you did.”

He laughs drily, patting her side. “Perma-casual Lucretia.”

She shakes her head. “Do you think they’ll hate us now? I don’t want them to be jealous or whatever…”

“Taako’s not jealous. I don’t think.” Magnus looks down at her with a reassuring smile. “Seemed more distrustful. You know, ‘rich people are jerks’ philosophy.”

“Yeah.” She exhales softly, “We had that year on the streets, but we had Momma. I think Taako and Lup were on their own a lot.”

“Well, it’s not up to us to puzzle out their backstory for plot exposition.” Her brother plants a kiss on the crown of her head. “Let’s get some sleep.”


End file.
